lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* "Confide" – on confide un person, ma esce on pote confide un secreta a un person? Simon **on confide alga cosa en alga person. jorj **"I confide this in you", ma "I entrust this to you". Nos disionario tradui "confide" como "trust, rely on, confide in". Estas sinifia "depende sur", no "dona". La demanda es esce esta verbo en lfn suporta du construis diferente: "me confide tu sur esta secreta" e "me confide esta secreta a/en tu". Nos ave ja otra verbos con du construis: "me instrui esta a tu", "me instrui tu sur esta"; "me paia per la libro con/par dolares", "me paia dolares per la libro". Simon **me no vide los en acel modo. La sola varias coreta (emou - en me opina umil) es... ***me confide en tu, me confide me secretas en tu. ****La linguas romanica usa no sola "en" ma ance "a", e los misca la du sensas en un confusa grande. Espaniol, per esemplo, dise jeneral "confiar en" per "trust in, rely on" ma "confiar a" per "entrust (something) to (someone)". Franses dise "a" per ambos. Ambos dise a veses "confide se a algun", ma ance "los confide alga cosas a se la un a la otra". Si nos parola "confide" sinifia "entrust" (communicate for safekeeping), alora "autoconfidente" no pote sinifia "self-confident" (able to rely on oneself). Simon ****a, nos entra la mundo mervelios de verbos e se preposadas! tu es un "creaturba" (si me pote crea un parola nova)! *****La turba ia es ja ala, ma me ia descovre el... Simon ****me pensa ce "a" conveni la plu bon per "confide". posable "secur (en se mesma)" es plu bon per "confident". *****Probable ambos "a" e "en" es bon. "Confide ___ a algun" es un spesie de comunica o dona, e "confide ___ en algun" es un spesie de asconde. Ambos de estas ave la mesma sinifia fundal de "confide", ma esta sinifia no es la mesma como "trust, rely on". La demanda vera es: esce nos vole lasa ce la sinifia de un verbo cambia simple car on ia ajunta un preposada? Me sujesta ce no. Cisa un bon solve per "trust, rely on" ta es "confide se a/en algun". Simon *****si, "a" e "en" es tan simil, me no pensa ce la eleje entre los es importante. ma "en" es idiomal en me mente. me crede ce, per "I trust him", nos pote dise "me confide en el" (sin un ojeto) o "me ave fide en el" (posable plu esata). per "I rely on him", me ta prefere "me depende de el" (ja en la disionario). *****Per ce "fide" nos es prima un verbo? En acel modo, la problem ta es fasil solveda: "me fide tu" = "I trust you" / "me confide esta" = "I entrust this". Simon ******eselente! me nota ance ce la linguas romanica usa "fid'a'" e "confid'a'". ***me instrui tu en fisica (ma me dona lesones en fisica a tu) ****Esce "en" es la preposada la plu bon per la sensa? "Sur" (en la sensa "about") pare plu lojical. Plu, en espaniol e franses, la ojeto de "enseñar/enseigner" es la tema, no la person. Si un person dise ce el es un instruor, la demanda natural es "ce tu instrui?" Me ta espeta un responde como "fisica", no "studiantes". Simon ****natural, "ce" refere a un cosa, e no persones! ma me acorda ce "sur" es plu bon asi. "sur ce tu instrui?" "me instrui sur fisica." me es tirada a un lado par me desira per permete la parlor eleje libre paroletas, e me desira per dona clar sinifias. *****Persones es un parte de la grupo "cosas". Si tu no gusta la demanda con "ce", cambia la esemplo a "cual tu instrui?". Simon *****me broma. ****me pensa ance ce "ensenia" ta es un bon ajunta a la disionario. "me ensenia fisica a la studentes." *****"Ensenia" o "ensinia" o "insinia"? Me no es serta ce esta parola es nesesada. Se sinifia ta es la mesma como acel de "instrui" – la sola difere es ce ambos eleje un argumento diferente como se ojeto. An esperanto permete "instrui esta a tu" e "instrui tu sur esta". La preposada indica clar cual es intendeda. Ma esta fa nos reveni a la demanda orijinal de "confide": esce la coesiste de "confide esta a tu" e "confide tu sur esta" es posable/tolerable? Simon *****"ensenia", serta: un bon esemplo de la prosede de eleje un parola per lfn: ******enseñar, ensinar, insegnar, enseigner, ensenyar: 4/5 e, 5/5 n, 5/5 s, 4/5 e/ei, 4/5 "ni", 5/5 a. :-) ******E en un tal caso, la 5/5 vinse la desira per conserva la spele de la familias etimolojial. Simon ******vera? me ia pensa ce la parola ia deriva de "insigniare". *****denova, me prefere ce nos ave sola un espresa, en esta caso: instrui (person) sur (sujeto). ***me paia tu, me paia la conta (ma me paia con dolares) ****En "me paia tu", tu es la resetor de la mone. En "me paia la conta", la conta es un indica de la cuantia de mone. Estas no es la mesma roles, donce tu esemplos es tan miscada como los de me :-) Simon ****vera. posable "me paia tu per la conta" es la plu bon. **si la disionario dona sinifias confusada, nos nesesa clari los! per esemplo, nos debe sutrae "trust" e "rely" e ajunta "confide en" - /v trust, rely" etc. **Simil, la disionario dise ce "atende" sinifia "pay attention to". Per esta razona, me ia sutrae "a" de "la creores atende a la belia de la sonas". Cual es coreta? Simon ***me prefere "atende a" per "pay attention to", e "atende" sin preposada per "to serve, take care of (one's master, a client, etc.)". ***Acel ta es un esemplo en cual la sinifia de la verbo ta cambia multe, simple car on ia ajunta un preposada. "To pay attention to something" no sinifia "to serve to something". E si nos nesesa ajunta "a" per jenera la sensa "pay attention to", como nos va dise "Pay attention!". Esce "to take care of" no es ja "cura" (sin preposada)? Simon ****"cura" es "to care for"; "atende" es "to take care of". con "atende" nota la difere entre "curor" e "atendor". me no intende "serve something" ma "to be in service to". nota ce me mensiona "one's master, a client, etc." *****Bon, me comprende aora la difere. Simon ****ma si, esta es un caso diferente de paia, instrui, e confide (la problem de du ojetos). posable tu idea es la plu bon (atende x, no atende a x). donce, on servi se mestre? o on servi un bevida a se mestre? :-) ***** "servi = \v serve (person, meal)". Acel implica ce nos ia discute esta en la pasada e deside (alora!) ce "servi" ave du sinifias: "labora per ___" e "presenta ___ (como un parte de acel labora)". Me no es aora tan convinseda ce esta es la razona la plu bon. Simon **Ance simil, "espera". Pare clar ce esta sinifia "to hope for" e no simple "to hope". On espera un bon resulta, no per un bon resulta. Ma nos disionario dise "\v hope". Simon ***tu es coreta. natural, on pote dise "me espera" sin ojeto, en cual la sinifia de "espera" es vera "to hope". es clar ce nos nesesa esemplos de usa per verbos como estas! * "Curios" – ante du anios, me ia demanda sur esta parola, e, como resulta, nos ia ajunta la clari "inquisitive, nosy (\not arousing curiosity)" a la disionario. Ma resente, tu ia usa el en la sensa "strana" ("arousing curiosity"), e ambos sensas es usada en la linguas romanica, donce me sujesta permete esta ance en lfn. Simon **sin duta, esta ia es un de me multe eras - ma me no ave un problem con la du sinifias, si tu gusta. la sola problem: ce es un person curios? natural, la plu bon responde es un person ci ave curiosia. jorj **La responde la plu bon evita la demanda :-) Me suposa ce la relata entre la du sinifias es ce un cosa curios produi curiosia en se oservores. Si nos vole es lojical, es plu bon si nos no confusa la du, ma si nos vole es natural, la confusa es ja ala. Simon ***emou, nos debe restrinje la sinifia per es lojical. "strana" es bon per la otra sinifia. ***Me acorda. E me gusta "emou", an si el fa me pensa de emus. Simon ***me sujeste ce nos ajunta "emo" (no "emou") a la lista de cortis. :-) ***Bon idea! Simon *la esemplo de "servi" fa me pensa: esta parolas es multe simil a "nomi" (nos nomi el Orion - me odi la parola "nomi"! me prefere "nos dona la nom Orion a el". e como es "el" la ojeta de "nomi"? ma me vaga...) **Me no comprende. "El" es la ojeto de "nomi" car acel acorda con la sinifia de "nomi": "usa un nom per", "aplica un nom a". Ce la ojeto debe es en tu opina? Clar no la nom: nos "telefoni" persones – nos no telefoni telefones. "Nomi" es sola un problem car el nesesa (a multe veses) un otra argumento per cual no preposada es conveninte. Ma no a tota veses: "Dio ia nomi la animales", per esemplo. Simon ***me no vide el en acel modo, ma esta no es un problem. *la razona per ce "nomi" no es un problem (estra la fato ce el es un eseta) es ce un ojeto es un person e la otra es un nom. **La otra pote es ance un espresa, como la prima: "nomi la situa un problem grande". Simon ***me no ta usa "nomi" en esta modo. me ta dise "los declara ce la situa es un problem grande" o "los descrive la situa como un problem grande". "un problem grande" no es un nom, el es un descrive. *simil, "servi" ave du ojetos, e un es un person e la otra es un cosa como un bevida. per "paia", un ojeto es un person, la otra es un cuantia (e numero tre es la conta!). per instrui, un es un person, la otra es un sujeto. per confide, la un es un person, la otra es un secreta. confusa no es multe probable per estas. me servi me mestre, me servi bevidas; me paia 100 euros, me paia me ami, me paia la conta; me instrui me studiantes, me instrui fisica; me confide un secreta, me confide me ami. **Confusa no es multe probable en acel esemplos. Ma si un verbo ave plu ce un sinifia, la regulas de deriva deveni confusante. Ce es la sinifia de "un confide grande"? Ce es "la paiadas"? Etc. Simon ***"un confide" refere a la ata, no? e la secreta es "confideda". "paiadas" es plu problemos. me ia pensa plu temprana de la varias de esta verbos en la pasiva: me ami es paiada, la conta es paiada, la 100 euros ia es paiada. plu difisil! *donce, sola cuando on nesesa usa ambos ojetos on nesesa usa un preposada per un de los. alora on nesesa dise "me servi la bevida a me mestre", **O, plu bon, "me servi me mestre con la bevida". En acel modo, "servi" manteni se sinifia fundal. Simon ***en esta caso, me pensa ce la sinifia orijinal no es aora tan importante ce la otra sinifia. nos no ave tan multe servores de mestres aora, ma multe plu servores de cafe, etc! "la come es servida!" ance, recorda la canibal ci dise a la prete: "permete ce me servi tu!" :-) *"me paia 100 euros a me ami per la bisicle", "me confide un secreta a me ami", "me instrui me studiante en nada" ("en"? ma "sur" per fisica?), **Me instrui me studiante per nada? (= afin el pote nada). Ma la plu bon en acel frase es "me instrui me studiante nada". Nada es un ata; fisica es un tema. Donce "me instrui me studiante sur la prinsipes de nada". Simon ***esce "me instrui me studiante nada" no es un englesisme? o esce esta es un corti de "me instrui ce me studiante nada"? personal, me ta dise "me instrui me studiante en nada." natural, es plu simple dise "me ensenia nada a me studiante." *"me ensenia matematica a me studiante" (si nos adota "ensenia" - me gusta "ensenia" plu ce "instrui"!), etc. **Ambos esiste en la linguas romanica. Si nos va introdui "ensenia" en lfn, ta es bon si nos reteni "instrui" per la sinifia "educate", cual no es esata la mesma como "teach". "Education" es un tema importante en la mundo moderna, ma el inclui no sola "teaching" ma ance "learning", etc. Simon ***vera, la linguas romanica usa "ensenia" multe plu ce "instrui". ma los usa "instrui" como un sinonim de "educa". *la demanda es: esce esta modo la plu fasil per mongoles e vietes (tota de ci desira zelos aprende lfn), o es plu fasil si nos usa sempre un preposada ante un de la ojetos? me crede ce eleje du ta es plu fasil. jorj **Me acorda – es multe plu fasil per tota si nos defini un sinifia per cada verbo, e donce sola un sinifia per la ojeto. Ta ce tota otra argumentos es indicada par preposadas. Simon ***personal, me gusta la gramatica de japanes, con posposadas per tota roles de nomes. multe lojical! en me mente, a min en lfn, la sujeto es indicada par se loca a la comensa de la frase, la ojeto ave la verbo como se preposada, e tota otra roles de nomes es indicada par preposadas real. *pote nos acorda sur estas: **confida un cosa a/en un person **fida un person **instrui un person sur/en un sujeto **ensenia un sujeto a un person **atende un person **atende a un cosa/person **servi un cosa a un person